Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a control method, and a recording medium, and particularly to a technique of generating an image under different image capturing conditions from an image obtained by image capturing.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image obtained by image capturing using an image capturing apparatus such as a digital camera is constituted as digital data. An information processing apparatus such as a PC can apply various image processes to process the image into a desired image. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-27577 discloses an image system in which a human subject is extracted from an image captured at one viewpoint, enlarged, and superposed on a background image captured at a different viewpoint, thereby generating an image as if it were captured at a different position.
However, an image generated by the image system in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-27577 is obtained by virtually generating an image in a positional relationship different from the positional relationship between an actually captured subject and background. When conditions such as ambient light are different, an unnatural image is highly likely to be generated.